


Türchen 3 - Eintrittskarte

by schnaf



Series: Zeitreise - Ein Adventskalender [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Clemens bekommt eine Eintrittskarte. Aber öffnet sie ihm nur zu einem Spiel die Türen?





	Türchen 3 - Eintrittskarte

**Author's Note:**

> Diesmal etwas kurzes – und etwas sehr altes. Fast genau 5 Jahre ist diese Geschichte alt und es ist ein kleines Crossover :D War für eine Freundin – sie hatte zu dieser Zeit eine Ärzte-Phase, ich eine Clemens-Fritz-Phase.

**Wortzahl:** 734  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Allgemein

~*~*~

_„Guten Morgen an alle, die jetzt erst zugeschaltet haben. Vielen Dank, dass Sie mit uns aufstehen!“_

„Könnt mich mal gern haben.“

Ja, Clemens ist schlecht gelaunt. So schlecht gelaunt, dass er mit den viel zu gut gelaunten Radiomoderatoren spricht.

Sein Nachbar war der Meinung, um 7 Uhr früh seine Mülltonne quer über den Hof fahren zu müssen. Dabei hätte er ausschlafen können...  
An weiterschlafen war nicht mehr zu denken. Bis draußen wieder Ruhe war, war er hellwach. Und schlecht gelaunt.

_„Als nächstes läuft bei uns der neueste Hit von Rihanna!“_

Clemens verdreht die Augen. Zugegebenermaßen ist es an solchen Tagen schwierig, seinen Musikgeschmack zu treffen, trotzdem will er dieses Lied jetzt nicht hören.  
Statt einfach den Radio auszuschalten, geht er zum Briefkasten. Den Ohrwurm hat er trotzdem.

Rechnung, Rechnung, Werbung, ein Brief von Werder, Rechnung, ein Brief ohne Absender, ein Prospekt. Mit dieser Ausbeute läuft er zurück ins Esszimmer. Zurück zum Radio. Zurück zu Rihanna.

Den Prospekt und die Werbung entsorgt er, die Rechnungen und den Brief von Werder legt er auf seinen Schreibtisch. Bleibt nur noch der Brief ohne Absender...

Auf dem weißen Umschlag steht nur seine Adresse. Mehr nicht.

Eigentlich sollte er solche Briefe nicht aufmachen. Aber...

Rihanna säuselt ihm ins Ohr.

… er hat keinen Bock auf übertriebene Vorsicht. Mit einem Messer schneidet er den Umschlag auf.

Kein Brief. Keine Notiz. Nur eine Karte. Eine Eintrittskarte für ein Spiel von Pauli. Sitzplatz.

Er schaut noch einmal in den Umschlag, findet jedoch wieder nichts. Es bleibt bei der Karte.

Das Spiel ist an einem Montag Abend. Da hat er trainingsfrei. Rein theoretisch könnte er wirklich hingehen.

Na ja, warum nicht? Hamburg ist nicht besonders weit entfernt und er würde gern einmal wieder ein Fußballspiel ansehen. Pauli ist da keine schlechte Wahl.

*~*~*

Als Clemens am Montag Abend im Millerntor-Stadion sitzt, weiß er immer noch nicht, wer ihm das Ticket zukommen hat lassen. Er hat schon in der Mannschaft und in seinem Freundeskreis herum gefragt, aber keiner wollte es gewesen sein.  
Sogar zu Lenny, der ja inzwischen bei St. Pauli spielt, hat er Kontakt aufgenommen. Vergebens. Auch der Ex-Bremer wusste von nichts.

„'tschuldigung, könnte ich mal eben durch?“

Clemens zieht seine Beine etwas an, so dass sich der ungefähr 1,80m große, dunkel gekleidete Mann neben ihn setzen kann. Dann will er sich wieder seinem Handy widmen.  
Doch ein Plastikbecher mit Bier schiebt sich in sein Sichtfeld.

Sein Nachbar sieht ihn an, stellt er fest, als er aufblickt.

„Hier. Für dich.“  
„Danke?“  
„Bitte.“

Irgendwie kommt er ihm bekannt vor. Er kann es noch nicht ganz festmachen, aber er glaubt, er kennt diesen Mann.

„Kennen wir uns?“  
„Mh. Noch nicht. Zumindest nicht persönlich.“

Der schwarzhaarige Mann streckt ihm seine Hand entgegen.

„Bela.“  
„Bela? Der von den Ärzten?“  
„Genau. Und du bist Clemens. Der von den Bremern.“

Gerade, als Clemens etwas erwidern will, richtet Bela seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Feld. Dort wurde scheinbar gerade das Spiel angepfiffen.

Bela hat ihn erkannt. Gut, er hat sich nicht großmächtig verkleidet. Und der Schlagzeuger scheint sich für Fußball zu interessieren. Trotzdem wird er seinen Verdacht nicht los.

Hat Bela ihm das Ticket für das Spiel geschickt? Immerhin hat er ihm ein Bier mitgebracht – bevor sie sich überhaupt gesehen haben. Bela scheint gewusst zu haben, dass er heute hier ist. Oder er bringt immer seinem Sitznachbarn Bier mit.

Na ja, jetzt kann er schlecht fragen. Sein Nachbar sieht nicht danach aus, als ob er jetzt groß Lust auf Unterhaltungen hätte und er wollte ja auch eigentlich das Spiel anschauen.

*~*~*

St. Pauli spielt ein gutes Spiel. Trotzdem liegen sie in der Halbzeitpause mit einem Tor hinten. Das haben sie in der Halbzeitpause diskutiert und bis Clemens eingefallen ist, dass er Bela fragen wollte, ob er den mysteriösen Brief geschickt hat, ging das Spiel auch schon wieder weiter.

Und jetzt steht Bela auf. Das Spiel ist noch nicht ganz vorbei, er steht trotzdem schon.

„Ich muss los. Man sieht sich, Clemens.“

Seine Hand legt sich kurz auf Clemens' Schenkel, dann ist er weg, bevor Clemens antworten kann.

Clemens sieht ihm hinterher, bis er verschwunden ist. Dann fällt sein Blick auf sein Bein, auf die Stelle, an der Bela ihn berührt hat.  
Dort liegt ein kleiner, weißer Zettel.

Er nimmt ihn, faltet ihn leicht nervös auseinander.

Bela hat ihm keine Nachricht hinterlassen. Nicht einmal eine Telefonnummer.

Nur eine dreistellige Nummer.


End file.
